This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an improved combustion environment within the cylinders in rotary engines employing reciprocating pistons.
In the familiar internal combustion engine, as well as in the familiar rotary piston type internal combustion engine, the spark plug is typically located in the stationary head of the engine. This configuration provides for the ignition of an air-fuel mixture within the cylinder at the point of the spark plug. The ignition of these gasses can be best described as a rapid burn originating at the point of the spark plug and growing out from that point towards the outward moving piston face. During high-speed operation the speed of the piston can exceed the speed of the burn. When this happens the burn is not yet completed when the exhaust valve opens and the unburned fuel is then expelled into the atmosphere wasting fuel and energy as well as producing higher than normal levels of pollution. On the other hand it is known that high-speed movement of the piston can help control the production of nitrogen oxides (other pollutants). Therefore, a need has developed to have a combination of high-speed piston movement with a more complete combustion.
This invention seeks to address the problem of unburned gasses being expelled into the atmosphere because of uncompleted combustion cycles during the high-speed operation of an internal combustion engine. It further seeks to provide conditions where high-speed piston movement is encouraged during combustion to help control the formation of nitrogen oxides and thereby further reduce toxic emissions. It is yet another goal of this invention to provide a means by which more usable energy can be provided because of a more complete combustion burn cycle, thereby increasing fuel efficiency and reducing fuel usage.